User blog:GoCart5561/Ask the Dev Team column. Part 7. (9/20)
Source: https://www.reddit.com/r/LastDayonEarthGame/comments/71bzqa/ask_the_dev_team_column_part_7/ Hello, survivors! Today is Wednesday, the day of the "Ask the dev team" column. If you are a newbie, get to know our rules: From Wednesday to Tuesday, you can leave questions that interest you in the comments to this post. We will select the top 10, and answer them. Well, let's get started! 1) Why does the first corpse with loot disappear, if you die twice? These are the rules, only the last corpse keeps the cash. Be careful, try not to die, if there is a risk of losing all the loot. Keep this in mind. 2) Will the problem with the lack of space in the inventory be solved? There are not many pockets, there isn't a new backpack yet, it's uncomfortable! Yes, the problem will be solved very soon, you'll see. 3) What do you think about increase RPG Level Up system? This is not one of the most important tasks for the near future, but certainly we are going to develop elements of RPG in the game. 4) Will it be possible to kill Big One with common weapons? I'll tell you a secret, Big One can now be killed with common weapons, and some of them are doing just fine :) Watch a video on Youtube, how other players cope with it. 5) Is there a coupon exchange system? No, we aren't going to introduce such a system into the game. But the frequency of their drop is likely to be revised. 6) Why does the bunker update every 3 days? This is not the final version of the bunker. We are working on it and testing the options. The time was increased for players who do not have an opportunity and skills to mop it up quickly and successfully. On the other hand, it is an attempt to reduce the disbalance of character development. Anyway, we are considering different versions, and we are looking for the ideal version for everyone, and analyzing players' opinions helps us do this. Thank you for your participation! 7) Can I steal transport parts on other players' based (at the moment - bots)? It would be too easy, don't you think? I think you don't want to have an accidental player steal a gas tank or engine parts from you: D 8) Will it be possible to move, repair or destroy the pickup truck that is on the base? In the future, we will change the pickup truck, and you will be able to move it around the base, or remove it. But it will not be possible to fix it. 9) Will the trading system be changed in the future? The one we have is inconvenient. Yes, we came up with something interesting for the dealer, but we can not disclose the details - it's a secret. The system will change, but not the way you think! 10) Will the base location be expanded? No, but in the future cooperative mode the base will be larger. You will be able to build a shelter with a friend. Category:Blog posts